shadowofthebrokerfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Hand Lao
Biography Summary Lao has gone through many names in his day an in fact even Lao is a name he gained second hand. Having been alive for 53 galactic standard years, Lao has traveled much of the Outer Rim as a mercenary, pirate, trader, and even short order cook. He fought in the clone wars as part of a mercenary company for the Separatists but holds no ire for the Republic or the Empire as it was simply business. Now-a-days Lao acts as a fence on the world of Wayright even though he does still travel the Outer Rim when his business requires. Long Biography Born to human parents on Orvax IV, Lao was raised in what can only be called a rough environment. His parents were owners of a trading ship and shop. Lao's father would man the store while his mother would stalk the galaxy for good deals. His father was a hard man to please and Lao never felt he lived up to the old man's standards. When he turned 20, Lao's mother decided it was time he learned the other side of the business and join her on their trading vessel. They hopped the stars for a few years before the Clone wars began. His parents urged him to stay out of the fighting but he felt that maybe the battlefield would be a place to show his father that he was indeed a man. Lao though was still frugal at heart and joined a mercenary company so as to maximize his profits. The company known as the Crimson Curry fought in a few battles before being decimated at the Second battle of Geonosis. Lao was captured but released thanks to his lack of knowledge of the larger war effort and a kindly Officer that took pity on him. Being the frugal man Lao was he managed to secure the payment account of his now defunct mercenary company and purchase a small trading vessel. On his first cargo run, Lao's ship was attacked by Red Hook pirates. Lao, in a moment of panic, agreed to join the pirates and give his ship over without a fight. He ended up piloting a star fighter for them for a few years before he was able to once again get his ship back and return to trading. Much wiser and harder, Lao began to trade in earnest making runs from the Core Worlds to the Outer Rim. Unfortunately with the rise of the Empire and the many criminal factions of the Outer Rim, Lao ended up having to take up smuggling to make ends meet. A few more years passed and finally, Lao had run out of luck. An Imperial Custom's inspection found his hidden contraband. Using the money he had earned as well as his ship, a bribe was made to the Imperial Officer. Now creditless once again, Lao found a posting for a short order cook on a pleasure barge. It was hard menial work more fit for a droid but the customers of the barge preferred organics. **REDACTED** After years of faithful service, Lao was given the opportunity to trade once again. His new employers needed a fence that was able to move around the Outer Rim without attracting much attention. He started his new life as a Fence by taking in the name of Second Hand Lao and wearing cast off clothes so as to appear harmless. He has only recently found Wayright but it is ripe for the buying and selling of goods found to be of a questionable nature. Interactions with the Broker's Agent Lao is normally a hard man to fool but Rogesh has succeeded in gaining his trust and has become a contact for black market Armour. Category:NPCs Category:Humans